The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub and landscape plant of the genus Lagerstroemia, commonly known as crapemyrtle, of the family Lythraceae, and is referred to hereinafter by its cultivar denomination ‘CREC-0052’. This novel plant is an asexually propagated hybrid of crapemyrtle that was selected in 2008 from approximately 2800 crosses. The female seed parent is Lagerstroemia indica×L. fauriei×L. limii. ‘Arapaho’ (PI 633034). The male pollen parent is unknown since the new cultivar resulted from open pollination of ‘Arapaho’. ‘CREC-0052’ was selected for its unique light pink flower color and size. The designation ‘CREC-0052’ was evaluated under the experimental number ‘2008-0052’ and experimental name ‘CREC-0052’. This high quality novel and distinct cultivar of crapemyrtle plant was vegetatively propagated in Poplarville, Miss. using vegetative medial cuttings, as opposed to tip cuttings, taken from semi-hard, current season's growth. Stem diameters were approximately ⅛ to ¼ inch. Each of several generations of cuttings has produced stable plants identical to the original seedling plant.